What a Day
by sheltie
Summary: After pranking Lucy Natsu relaxes and fishes waiting for the fire to die down.
**What a Day**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

 **A/N: not sure where this idea came from, but I thought it would be fun. Something without any real couples in it. It's nice to do some like this once and a while.**

* * *

"NATSU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

This scream was heard throughout the guild and had stopped everything going as everyone in the guild turned to find out who had screamed. It turned out to be Lucy and she was dripping wet. They then looked around in hopes in finding Natsu since Lucy looked extremely pissed off. More than they had ever seen the Celestial mage before. There was no mop of pink anywhere to be found though.

"WHERE IS NATSU! IF ANY OF YOU ARE HIDING HIM THEN YOU'LL BE IN THE SAME AMOUNT OF PAIN AS HE IS GOING TO BE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" Lucy thundered.

"What did that flare head do this time?" Gray asked.

"He decided to put a bucket of water over my door and when I walked out I stepped on a trip line and the bucket of water fell on me" Lucy growled angrily.

"Geez, Natsu must be bored to pull such a lame prank like that" Gray commented.

"I don't care, I want to know where Natsu is so I can kill him!" Lucy said angrily.

"Sorry Lucy, but I don't think anyone has seen Natsu since this morning when he was here for breakfast" Mirajane said as she handed Lucy some towels so the blond could dry off.

"Wait, did you walk all the here soaked like that?" Bisca asked.

"Uh yeah, I was too angry to change" Lucy said with red cheeks as she realized Magnolia saw her all wet.

"Man, Natsu is so dead" Macao commented.

"Eh, I am sure he'll be fine. Natsu is made of tough stuff" Wakaba said.

"Yeah, I guess" Macao said as he went back drinking.

Normal activity resumed at the guild after the excitement died down. Levy went over to talk to Lucy and that calmed the blond down more.

/Scene Break/

Natsu was sitting by the bank with his arms in the back of his relaxing. He felt good getting that out of his system. He pranked Lucy and left before he could get a thrashing. Yup, all was right in the world.

"Lucy is looking for you, you know."

Natsu tipped his head up and smiled to see his best friend, Lisanna, looking down at him.

"I know" he said.

"You know it wasn't nice that prank you pulled on Lucy" Lisanna said gently chiding her best friend as she sat down next to him.

Natsu just shrugged.

"If you were bored Natsu, then you could've gone on a mission" Lisanna said knowing why Natsu would do something so childish in the first place.

"Eh, I could've, but this was fun too" Natsu said with a grin.

"I wouldn't show up at the guild any time soon. Lucy is looking for you" Lisanna warned.

"I guess it's fish today then" Natsu said as he pulled out a fishing pole.

Lisanna sat as she watched Natsu fish. It brought back so many memories when they did the same thing when they raised Happy. Then she noticed the blue exceed wasn't anywhere. This made her curious since Happy and fish go hand-in-hand.

"Where's Happy?" she asked.

"Eh, he's with Carla, I think" Natsu said.

"Happy really likes Carla, doesn't he" Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah, he does" Natsu said not really understanding what Lisanna was getting at.

"Have you given him the talk Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Huh, what talk are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"Natsu, you're the dad. It's your responsibility to talk to your son about the birds and the bees" Lisanna chided with her hands on her hips.

"Not this Lisanna" Natsu groaned.

"Why not, it's true" Lisanna said smiling.

Natsu didn't know why, but he always felt uncomfortable when Lisanna did this when they were younger and that feeling hadn't changed even after their time apart. Though now it was a different kind of uncomfortable that he couldn't explain really.

"So Natsu, are you going give our son the talk?" Lisanna asked giving the pink haired boy a pointed look.

"How can I, he's an exceed and I'm a human. We're totally different" Natsu countered.

"Okay, but you can still talk to him about girls and how to treat them right" Lisanna said.

Natsu cursed, he thought he won this.

"So when are you going to have that talk with Happy?" Lisanna asked.

"I'll talk to him later" Natsu said.

Lisanna gave Natsu a critical look and the Dragon Slayer shrank at her gaze.

"I promise, I will" Natsu said hoping that look she was giving would leave.

"Fine, but you better" Lisanna said firmly.

Natsu relaxed and went back to fishing. Lisanna took a spot next to him to watch. It felt comfortable for Natsu and for Lisanna to be like this. Brought back happy memories of days when they were younger.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it" Lisanna commented seemingly reading Natsu's mind.

"It has" Natsu said.

The two stayed quiet as Natsu fished. Then the dragon slayer felt a tug on his line.

"Oh yeah, I got one" he barked triumphantly.

"Reel it in" Lisanna said excitedly.

"Here we go!" Natsu hollered.

Natsu pulled with all of his might and out of the water came a big magenta colored fish.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about" Natsu said happily.

After getting the fish hauled in Natsu proceeded to cook it. Lisanna smiled at this. Once done cooking Natsu and Lisanna ate.

"That was good, I haven't had a good fish like that for a long time" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, nothing beats a good fish unless it's a nice fire. That's good eatin'" Natsu said.

Lisanna just smiled.

"So, uh, what are you doing out here Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

"I just came by to warn you about Lucy, that's all" Lisanna said.

Natsu nodded.

Once done eating they headed back to the guild. Natsu thought enough time had passed for Lucy to calm down.

/Scene Break/

"So there you are pyro" Gray said.

"What did you say you pervy popsicle?" Natsu asked.

"You heard me or has all that fire burned your hearing out" Gray said.

Both were now face-to-face glaring at each other. Everyone in the guild knew it was only a matter of moments before they'd start to fight.

"Hey Natsu" Happy greeted.

"Hey pal" Natsu said now ignoring Gray for his best buddy.

Gray huffed and walked away.

"Where were ya?" Happy asked.

"Oh, I was fishing. Lisanna joined me and we ate the fish I caught" Natsu said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA! YOU HAD FISH WITHOUT ME!" Happy cried.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: right, this was pretty much random. Hoped you all liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
